The Princess and the Fire Lord
by kimberlyisawesome
Summary: Katara's forced to marry Zuko. But she has a dream that changes her whole 'thing' for him. Rated M


"Fuck you!" I yelled

It was a peaceful morning until my grandmother had told me that I was supposed to be Zuko's wife, just to save the South Pole. 'Because your a princess. You have to follow the rules you know, you can't marry someone else.' I mocked Gran Gran's tone

"Why does it have to be Zuko?" I yelled again but this time I fell to the floor with my face in my hands and started to cry. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

_Sokka_

"Why?" I wepted, I bended the water off my eyes

"I know Katara." he said in a sort of cooieng voice

"Why can't I just marry anyone I want like you and Suki." the image of Suki going to the Earth Kingdom to teach little girls to become wariors, going off and leaving Sokka with three children to take care of. Anger flashed through Sokka's eyes after I said that.

"Suki is my love, my life. Unlike you you're marrying the Fire Lord, you don't even love him, he was my enemy since they attacked and killed my... _our _mother! He even killed Aang for crying out loud for getting his fucking honer back. And look at our world now, it might seem peaceful but I'll tell you all he wants from you is to have 1 freakin' heir! It's like your marrying a whore!" after he finished I was crying even more "Oh... sorry?" he said again but this time with real sorrow in his voice

"It's... It's ok" I cried

"Let's move ok little sis. Move to the Fire Nation." he said

"Why there?" I asked

"Because they have lots of food." he said

"Ugh! Sokka! It's not about food! Anyways won't they know what I look like? Won't they find me?" I asked again

"You can pretend to be married to Jet? Right?" he said

"Yep, I think your right Sokka! Let's go... wait, I don't have a bethrotle neclace or a wedding ring."

"Fuck! I never thought of that... wait mom's wedding ring!" he yelled

"What! I can't go to my mom's grave, rip her finger off and wear the wedding ring dad gave her!" I yelled too

"NO! Of course not! She told me before she died to give you the ring when you were old enough to know what it means to her." he said "Here" he said again but this time he walked over to the couch and lifted the cushion and there in front of me was a box, black nothing else but black was the outside, as Sokka opened the box... Pink velvet was covered from top to bottom of the box. But in the center of the box there was a ring, it was no ordinary ring, it had the most beautiful blue stone as big as my pinky finger nail and on the sides there were two stones _ruby's. _And when I took the ring and slid it on my ring finger it fit just right. But I was not done yet, there was a letter on the bottom of the box signed _Daugther _I was near to tears. I opened the letter and it read...

_My Dearest Katara,_

_This was something that I wanted to give to you the day you were born, the day you could slip your finger into it, and it would fit just right. But I knew that the raid was not over yet and that if you had the ring on your finger they would take you away. I knew what was best, so I kept the ring from your grasp. But unlikly your father died in that raid and I became depressed taking care of Sokka and a daughter you never knew of. So I traveled to the North Pole where I found a man. I loved him, but did not know that he was a prince. And I had you, he told me after I had you. I was betrayed when he told me he was a prince and he was engaged to a princess, I cried my eyes out, I traveled back to the South Pole. Mother was mad at me. (Your grandmother) She wanted me dead, but little did I know that when you have a baby with a prince you become a princess. You were royal blood, and the only one that had royal blood was the prince who I had you with and the Fire Lord Ozai, the prince had only one girl. Princess Yue, she is your half sister. And Ozai he was cruel but found a woman he could have children with Ursa my far... far cousin, she said that she had a son Zuko I think it was? She said that the only way to keep the four nations together was to have You and Zuko marry. I told my mother, she was so sad. Now then at that point she really wanted to kill me. And she is going to kill me. I took Sokka and you to the fire nation where you two ran off and never came back I stayed there looking for you two but I could never find you until one day I found Sokka playing tag with other children and I grabbed his arm and said I was his mom. I took you two into the home I had. Don't blame you Gran Gran if she told you, you had to marry Zuko. It was me who made the arrangements for when you were 16 and Zuko was 18. Though I want you to pass on the ring and write a letter and put it in this same box and give it to your daughter. But my wish for you is to marry Zuko, please my Honey just to save The Four Nations._

_ Your Mother Who Loves You,_

_ Kya_

Tears filled my eyes as I came close to the end of the letter, I felt so heart broken by the way I treated Gran Gran. But then I remembered that she killed my sister I never knew. I could feel Sokka lean over and pluck the note out of my grasp and read it. Tears also welling his eyes.

"We leave." He managed to speak "Now."

"Please call Aang tell him we have to go." I asked "Toph too." Sokka walked out of the hut and went to find Aang and Toph.

_A few minutes later…_

"What! Leave! No way!" he yelled

"Yes Aang we have too." Sokka said

"I believe Sokka. I hate this place, it's filled with cold ice. I'm blind and I see with my feet. Not to mention… I can't see!" Toph yelled

"Oh fine." Aang said with a frowny face "Why?"

"Because of this…" I said giving Aang the letter my mom had given me.

"Oh God." He managed to speak "You have to marry Zuko."

"That's not the point!" I yelled "Gran Gran killed my sister I never knew! She did this to mommy. How would you feel if your grandmother killed a sister you never knew!"

"Well…" Aang started and he really looked pissed off he was going to continue but was cut off by Sokka

"I don't want to hear a shit Aang!" he yelled "All we knew was lies. Oh mommy was killed in a raid, oh daddy is alive he just hated your mother. So he left." Sokka copied Gran Gran's same voice

"Sokka I'm so sorry." Aang said

"Language!" I butted in "Not to mention Maiko, Jasmine, and Ying are here too."

"Daddy where are we going?" Ying said

"Away from Gran Gran." Sokka said as he picked her up and kissed her forhead.

Meanwhile at the Fire Nation

"What was that Uncle?" I yawed

"." He said quickly

"I have to what now." I was getting more irritated

"Nothing dear nephew I will tell you when she arrives… oh no." he said as he closed his mouth

"When who arrives?" I asked getting curious, not to mention that he knew he had to get married by two weeks from now.

"Oh God. Katara the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe" he said

"What!" I said as I blushed

"K-A-T-A-R…" he was saying

"I know what you mean!" I interrupted "But why her?"

"Because you and her are the only ones who can save the four nations besides she's the only Princess." He said as-a-mater-of-factly

"Ugh! Can I like divorce her after I marry her?" I asked

"No sadly." He said "Plus I can't wait to become a Granduncle!" he also said smiling

"Oh god… I have to produce a heir with her too." I moaned, and then I thought of the Avatar "Wait! Isn't the Avatar supposed to keep the four nations in harmony?"

"Nephew, Aang the avatar is engaged to Toph Bei Fong. She Isn't a air bender so… we don't know if they are going to produce another heir that is a air bender, and if they produce a earth bender then the chain will be broken from the avatar line. Then the Four Nations will slowly sink to the ground. But! If you and Katara are there to help it will raise up to the top when all of us are in harmony." He said, my head was spinning.

"I… I think I need to take a nap…" I said and ran to my room. Shut the door, took of the heavy metal armor, my robe then my t-shirt. All that was left now was my thin cotton pants, I took it off too. Now was just my boxer shorts, I didn't want to take that off.

I plopped on the bead and sighed. I though of Katara her mocha colored skin, her blue eyes that dazzle, and the waist-length hair that was a crispy brown color … wait what! Why am I thinking this? I don't even love her, I haven't seen her in six years. Though we were good friends. He fell into a deep sleep thinking all about Katara

While Zuko was sleeping…

"I'm tired Twinkle Toes! How long more!" I pleaded, I hated flying by air since I couldn't see then I feel scared.

"Almost there sugar." He sounded like he was impatient too

"Katara, Sokka, Maiko, Jasmine, and Ying are sleeping. So we should keep our voices down." I whispered

_Katara's Dreams_

"_Come on Zuko!" I yelled running away from him "You have to catch me some time!"_

"_DO I have to catch you Tara?" he moaned_

"_Yes you do, because Fire Lady is the top rank of the fire nation, the woman who gives birth to the future Fire Lord." I said_

"_Actually…" he started "I make the future Fire Lord"_

"_Ewwww! Zuko! Gross!" I yelled making a sick face_

_Dream Ended And Katara Wakes Up To Find Everybody Looking At Her_

"What?" I asked

"You were moving so much you almost fell out of the saddle." Sokka said

"Did… Was I talking in my dream? Doing anything?" I asked

"Well you were laughing. And you were making faces, other than that you said no words." Aang said

"So Sugar Queen what was you dream about?" Toph asked

"Um… Somethings are not meant to be said…" I said "Where are we?"

"Kioshi Island. We were going to pick up Suki here." Sokka said

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Sokka's children yelled then a…

"SUKI!" he yelled as he held her and kissed her passionately

"EWWWW!" Maiko yelled "Get a room!"

"Your going to be like this too when you never saw the love of you life for 3 years." Suki managed to say in between kisses, she couldn't get the right angle because of her big belly she was pregnant about 8 months

"Suki can I talk to you?" I asked

"Sure!" she said after Sokka stopped kissing her, I took her hand and lead her behind the house

"I think I have this crush…" I started

"On who!" she yelled

Meanwhile in Zuko's Bedroom

I wake up to hear my door open, I jumped of the bed with fire daggers in my hand.

"Zuko, it's just me." He said

"God. Uncle I was sleeping." I stood straight and sat on the bed "Yes?"

"Katara is coming to the fire nation today I think at 1PM…"

"It is 1PM!" I yelled

"Oh really! I thought it was 11PM… Sorry Zuko, why don't you get a room for her?"

"I don't have another room." I said through gritted teeth

"Then she stays in yours." He said

"But Uncle!" I whinned "Why can't she stay in yours?"

"Because she's the future Fire Lady not to mention your future wife." He said

"But…" I started

"No buts." He said

"I have a small bed." I said

"That's why I ordered you a bigger one." He said smiling

"Fine Uncle you win." I said sadly

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"Um well if I tell you you'll be pissed." She said

"I won't I promise Katara." I begged

"it'szuko." She said quickly

"Who is it?" I was growing impatient

"Ok it starts with a Z." she said

"Another guess." I said

"U"

"Still don't know."

"K"

"No clue."

"O"

"I really don't know."

"That's his full first…" she started but I interrupted

"Oh my god… why him?" I said I really never knew who he was

"You still don't know do you?" she said

"Yeah." I said

"Z-U-K-O, Zuko the fire lord." She said

"Why him!" I yelled

"Because I have too. But I had this dream of him and me and he seemed really nice. I don't know what to do now because I was pissed when I found out. Can you ask Aang to go to the fire nation and than I go to the place? Besides I was supposed to be there actually right now." She was saying "Tell him you have a cousin there and that she's sick then try to find her, and when we get there you look for her a couple days pass and then I go missing and you say that fire nation soldiers got me. Got it?"

"Got it" I said as we walked back to where Aang and the Gang was.

"Hey!" I said "Guys this is serious, my cousin Ty Lee is sick and she's in the fire nation right now. Before she would like to take her last breaths she would like to see my kids. Do you think we could go there Aang?"

"Well… If she's really sick then yes we have to go. Once you tell me about this I feel heart broken. C'mon guys. To the Fire Nation we go!" Aang said "Appa Yip! Yip!"

"Thanks" Katara whispered in my ear

"Always." I whispered back

A few hours later they reached the fire nation

"Mommy?" Maiko asked her gold eyes flashing

"Yes Mai?" Suki said as she was breast-feeding Spirit

"Do you love me?" Maiko asked again

"I do! Of course! Why?" Suki said

"Because you left me with daddy for 3 years and only came back now." She said I turned my back on my wife. I promised her I would get her a child from someone. And I did, I took one from Katara. I was so pissed that she made love with Zuko. I pretended I was sorry for Katara's kid. I asked Aang to take me to Kioshi Island where I left Tara with Suki. I even pretended to never know it was Zuko's kid. to face my sister with the question she asked me, _how does it feel to be a dad?_

"Well?" she continued

"Scary. You think that when the baby's in there you want to comfort your wife and the baby. Tell them you'll be there. I wasn't, that's why I snapped when you said 'like you and Suki'. I wasn't there when Maiko, Jasmine, or Ying when they were born, when Maiko took her first step or when she said her first word, you know what it was? Daddy." I said and started to cry "And now I want to make sure that when my 4th child is born I'll be there or when they take their first step."

"Oh Sokka!" Katara said as she hugged me tears rolling down her eyes.

_At least she does not know that I killed a Water Tribe girl and took hers. I thought_

"We landed!" Aang said, we all got off. Suki was leading the way till she told us to stop.

"Guys, I think I need to buy a house, you never know when the baby will come." My wife stated, we all agreed to this. Sooner of later we put all our money together to buy a house, we didn't have enough. So we went to a house that could hold us all, Aang, Toph, Katara, Suki, Maiko, Jasmine, little one Spirit, and Me.

"May I help you?" the owner of the house said

"Yes. My wife is pregnant and we have nowhere to stay. She's about 8 months and we really don't want to stay on the street. And we don't have enough money to buy this house." I said

"Oh… I… Yes you can have this house. My husband died and I don't want to stay here, it brings back the old memories." The owner said

"Thankyou!" Katara said as she hugged the owner after that the owner walked away from us and to the market.

" I think I'll go and but some food for us." Katara said

"That sounds good sis!" I yelled

"Get me star fruit Sugar Queen. Craving it!" Toph yelled as she bended the moon rock Sokka gave her.

"Ok!" Katara yelled as she left the house and started walking towards the Fire Lords Place

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

I was humming my way down the street until I heard a 'THERE SHE IS!' then I started to run. But unfortunately I tripped and fell, and they got me.

"There she is, Zuko's little wife." One masked guy said

"What are you going to do with me!" I yelled

"Take you to Zuko of course!" the masked man said again

"You idiot! Can't you see I'm walking there?" I yelled

"Oh…" he said

"Well can you let me go and lead me to where Zuko is?" I asked this time more sweetly

"Of course princess!" he said

"Katara. Just call me Katara." I said as he was escorting me to the fire lord. And finally we made it. It was huge, big golden doors with the dragon of the west and the east painted on each side. When he opened the door, there he was Zuko, sitting on the throne. Waiting with a bored position.

"My Lord, the princess has arrived." One servant said, he straightened up to find me and he looked into my eyes I knew there was something different then when I saw him six years ago. His golden eyes shining more… I remembered the last time we made love, his dick was big but this time I wondered if it was bigger… wait what! Why am I going that far?

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

When I looked into here eyes for the first time in six years I was shocked she had grown 3 inches taller and she looked more sexier with her eyes a lighter blue and her boobs a little bigger. Whoa! Am I supposed to be going this far? Then I heard a 'Lord Zuko?'

"Yes?" I said as I snapped out of it

"Iroh said he was a little busy and said that you should take the princess around here." The servant said

"Ok. I'd love too!" I said sarcastically as I walked down the throne and offered my hand to Katara, she took it. I lead her down the corridors and telling her what they were used for and who's they were. Then I got to my bedroom that I was sharing with her.

"This is your bedroom that you will be sharing with me." I said

"What!" She said and unhooked her arm from mine

"I know." I said as I put my head in my hands, I took them right out because I wanted to show her the refurbishing I did to it to make it like the South Pole. I grabbed her hand and opened the door. "I made the room like your home in the south pole.

"Oh… Oh my… Oh My Gods! Zuko this is really beautiful!" she said, I was looking all around the room and looking at all the things I changed. There was a garden right outside the room. It had a cherry blossom tree and under the tree was a bench facing the pond, and the pond had lily pads, and lily pad flowers that were all ready in bloom. There I saw Katara sitting on the bench, I walked over and sat right next to her.

"Zuko… I couldn't ask for more than this." She said and kissed me she was unsure about this until I pulled her closer, she wiggled her hands around my neck and locked her feet along my waist and my hands around her waist I started to carry her. To the bed and I let go.

"Katara would you like to eat dinner with me tonight? Just you and me?" I asked

"Yes. I'd love too." She said

"Well… I have free time right now until dinner? What would you like to do?" I asked

"I don't really have clothes…" she said

"Then we'll go to the market." I said

"Oh yes!"

They walked together hand in hand to the market place

"Hello Fire Lord." She said "What would you like to buy here?"

"I would like to but a dress for my fiancé. I would like that one." He said it was a beautiful dress with Gold, Red, and Orange. The gold was all around, in a picture of a cherry blossom tree. And the red was where my chest area would go around and the sleeves, and the orange was the bottom part of the dress. It looked really expensive.

"1,000 gold pieces please, also My Lady do you know your size?" she said

"I'm size 8. But please call me Katara." I said

"Here is the dress." She said as she handed the dress to me. Zuko then handed the money to her.

"I want you to try it on. Will you?" Zuko said to me

"Oh… Ok." I said as the lady took me in the back of the shop to let me change. It fit just right, I showed all my curves and my boobs were sticking out a lot. I really did not like it when I had and dress and they would stick out. But before I could say anything else she pulled me back to the front of the store. There I found Zuko hungrily staring at me as if I were food.

"Katara… You look… beautiful" he said

"Thank You." I said reaching out to hug him. He took me to all the stores in the market. He bought me head pieces to bikinis and some dancing dresses and one dress he let me buy by myself. We walked back to our home.

Aang and the Gang

"Where's Sugar Queen!" Auntie Toph yelled "I'm dying with out star fruit!"

"Calm down everybody." Uncle Aang said

"CALM DOWN… CALM DOWN? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I KNOW MY SISTER IS OUT THERE AND… THE FIRE NATION SOLDIERS COULD HAVE FOUND HER!" Daddy yelled

"Pipe down Sokka!" my mommy yelled too

"Mommy where do you think Auntie Katara went?" I asked as Spirit goo-ed

"Maiko. You know Auntie Katara will get married. To the Fire Lord Zuko. That's why she's gone." Mommy said

"So Suki do you know where Katara might have went?" Auntie Toph asked Mommy

"No…" mommy answered "Of course not… or… or else I would have told Sokka."

"Your lying Suki." Auntie T. said

"No I'm not!" Mom yelled

"Yes you are just admit it." Auntie T. said. Then I saw my mom blush.

"She went to the fire lords place, don't blame me Sokka, Aang, and Toph. It was her choice to go there." Mom said "The dream she had… that was about her and Zuko in the future. I'm sorry for betraying you Sokka, I just wanted to make Katara happy. I lied about having a cousin Ty Lee, I'm so sorry."

"Well… What do we do now?" Uncle Aang asked

"Well we could get Katara back right?" dad said

Zuko and Katara

"What do you want to do now?" he asked

"What do YOU want to do?" I asked

"Hungryyyy" he moaned

"Already? You lived with Sokka to long Zuko." I asked

"Yessss" he moaned again but this time he picked me up as a groom did when they married, and carried me all the way down to the kitchen.

"If I'm going to eat I want fire flakes." I said "I love that spicy taste!"

"No. You'll burn your mouth silly." He said I made a sad face

"Please ZuZu…" I pleaded. Once I said Zuko's nickname ZuZu his eyes got shiner and more delicate

"Oh course Tara." He said, I was shocked he still remembered my nickname. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. He smiled and ordered the chef to make two bowls of fire flakes. After the cook made the fire flakes we ran out of the kitchen and went to our bedroom and snacked on the fire flakes

"You going to finish that?" he said to me, I had a handful of fire flakes left, but before I could answer he scooted next to me and took a piece and ate it. I swatted him for eating it.

"Hey" he whined

"Oh sorry lil' baby I'll just kiss the wound to make it feel better…" I said in a motherly voice

"Oh yes mommy that would be nice!" Zuko said in a childish voice. But when he said 'mommy' it remembered me of my child.

Tara

Her golden eyes flashing in the sun, her black hair in a braid, and her mocha colored skin. She used to pout when she was hungry and when she was four she fell in an ice pit. Where that gave her the scar on her left arm. All the good memories flooded into my head, which made me miss her. So I cried.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked immediately alert

"It's… it's just that when you said 'mommy' it reminded me of Tara… your daughter…" I said crying

"I have a daughter?" he said

"Yeah remember that day when I told you 'you better not hurt Aang… Because if you do I'll make sure that you destiny will be over. Permanently.'…" I said

"Oh yes I remember…" Zuko said, I rememberd when Zuko was sliding in and out in of me, with me screaming with pleaser as I said 'Zuko more! MORE!' "…Well what happened to my daughter Tara?"

"I… I found out one week after that. I… went to a healer because I was always burning with a fever. And they told me I was pregnant. And that it was a fire bending baby. I was so filled with joy. I was going to tell you. But then you became the Fire Lord and I was scared that you would hurt me if you found out. Tell me in was my fault for having sex with yo…" I was cut of by Zuko kissing me passionately.

"If you just told me…" he said

"But after I got the courage to send you the letter. I found Tara lying in her bead with a knife though her… her heart… and there was a letter on top of her that said 'I needed to do… it'" I cried

"Katara if you want one more then I can adopt one." He said

"No." I said

"Why?" he asked

"Because I want to have the baby with the man I love…" I said, it was Zuko for crying out loud just tell the fucking guy that I love him.

"Oh… Well that makes sense." He said in a gloomy voice as if me knew it was not him.

"No… It's… It's…" I was sputtering. Then there was a knock on the door.

_Knock Knock_

Zuko raised from the bed and opened the door.

"Fire Lord, you have a meeting right now… talking about how you have to marry Princess Katara in 3 days, and about you heir." The guard said

Zuko turned back to look at me.

"Please postpone the meeting for at least an hour, I want to spend time with my wife." He said

"Oh yes sir! I will tell the commanders right away!" the guard said and swiftly walked away

"You… didn't have to do that" I said

"Yes I did. I love you and I don't want to leave you until you are ok." He said I yawned and told him that I was going to sleep and if he wanted to he could join me, he agreed and I walked into the bathroom to change into something sexy.

Aang and the Gang

"We could sneak in take Katara and write a note." He said, everyone nodded their heads except Suki

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

I put on the this night gown that had a v neck, it showed most of my boobs so I thought that looked pretty damn sexy and I opened the door to find Zuko (only in boxer shorts) day dreaming I looked at his bare washboard stomach with his six packs abs. He looked dreamy. Then he looked at me with dreamy eyes

"God Katara you look sexy." He said

"Thank You Zuko!" I said as I yawned

"Come." He said as he motioned his hand to come to the bed. I followed and I laid next to him. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer, I smelled him, and he smelled good.

"Thank You…" I said and fell into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

I woke up to find Zuko lying next to me. I really had to go pee so I got up and sneaked into the bathroom and when I came out I couldn't find Zuko. I walked out to the garden to find him with a t-shirt and knee length pants sitting there feeding the turtle ducks. I walked up to him and sat down on the bench with him.

"Katara…" he said

"Yes Zuko?" I said

"When you were sleeping yesterday I left for the meeting and… our wedding is in 4 days. And I wondered if that is ok with you." He said

"Oh…" I said

"And about how I need to produce a heir like have the child in 10 months time. As you can see we have till the end of this month, which is in ten days to have… sex and hopefully you'll get pregnant. But I know it's only been a day since I meet you for the first time in six years, and the last time we had sex. But I don't want to force you with this." He said

"Zuko… I thought you never cared." I said and hugged him "I thought you would just make me have a child, take them as you're own and then let go of me…" I said in his chest

"I'd never." He said and hugged me again I felt tears falling down my eyes. "Come on lets eat. You must be starving…" we walked to the dinning room and we ate a big meal. And before we could do anything else on of the servants came to the table and said that there was people at the door to see us. So we followed the servant all the way to the grand hall. And they opened the big doors. What my eyes saw I'd never forget.

Suki was limped up with cuts and bruises, I ran to her to help her but Sokka stood in the way.

"Why!" I yelled

"Because she betrayed us, she betrayed me and the kids!" he said

"But why would you hurt her?" I said near to tears

"Because of him." He said and pointed to Zuko "Why would you do this to mother?"

"Mother planned this… She wanted me to be with Zuko. This ring had a note with it." I said pointing to the ring

"I hate you!" he yelled "Go live with that whore see if I care! And you know what here take Suki in with the family and my kids! They are a disgrace to me now!" he said handing Spirit to a servant and Jasmine to another "Go with them Maiko you are a horrible daughter!" Maiko started to tear up so she ran to Zuko and hid behind him. "And as for you!" he said and kicked Suki hard, she screamed, "You live with my sister! I never want to see you again!" he said and walked away. I ran to Suki side and bended the water from my pouch and healed most of the wounds. But I was mostly worried for the baby.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"Nurse get nurses!" I heard her scream

Maiko who was behind my leg ran to Katara and cried beside her. I told the servants to give me Suki's kids they did as I asked, and I ran to my fiancé's side. With the babies.

"Zuko… It's my entire fault. Because I left to be with you." She said and cried even more

"I'm here where's she?" Jin (the nurse) asked, one of the servants pointed to where I was

"Ok… Oh My God…" Jin said "Get the stretcher quick she's losing a lot of blood!" people came but they knew that Suki was giving birth.

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

"I can deliver them." I said as Jin was nervous to deliver the baby not to mention that it was going to be her first

"Ok" she whispered

"Suki…" I asked, "Suki when I squeeze my hand I want you to push! Ok?" I told her, I squeezed her hand and she pushed. I squeezed again and she pushed. I could see the head "Suki! I can see the head. Just two more pushes and she'll be out!" I squeezed her hand again but this time she pushed harder and the head popped out. With my hands I pulled out the baby. I heard a faint noise as Jin fainted. And I cut the cord, but I noticed there was more than one. I squeezed her hand twice telling her to push twice and she did sooner or later another baby's head popped out. I pulled on the head again. But this time when the baby came out it was a girl.

"Katara make sure that when I die take my kids in as if they were yours…" she whispered. And that was her last breath.

I really wanted to show Suki the babies but she died. I started to cry with the babies. I named the girl Ying and the boy Yang.

Two days later after Suki died. A funeral was held for her. Her son and here daughter were just fine. But when Maiko heard of her mom's death she blamed it all on her mom. For being stupid. When Zuko came close to Spirit or Jasmine or even Maiko, they called him daddy. Maiko was a fire bender. And Zuko was teaching her how to bend the fire. As for Spirit she was a water bender because when she took a bath she was making bubbles with her bending. And for Jasmine she was an earth bender luckily one of Zuko's commanders was a earth bending master and decided he would teach Jasmine everything he knew. (Ages of all the main people… Maiko: 11 Jasmine: 7 Spirit: 2 Katara: 18 Zuko: 20)

ZKZKZKZKZKZKZKZK

I was beast-feeding Ying as Zuko was sitting next to me.

"Ow!" I yelled as Ying bit hard on my nipple

"God having five kids to take care of is hard. But Uncle is always saying… 'One more Zuko! Make it an even number'. But I love them as my own you know what I'm saying?" he said

"I love them if they were my own. And I would love to have one more!" I said

"Look at Ying…" he said as he looked under her towel to look at Ying.

"Do you mind…" I said as Yang screamed from his crib I knew that it was his turn to be breast-feeded

"What? You're my wife I'm allowed to look at your boobs. I mean we are to have sex at one point in our life" he said I put Ying down and hushed Yang I went over to Zuko and…

"Tag!" I yelled "Your it!" I ran into the garden and waited for him to chase me. Twenty minutes later Zuko got tired and fell to the floor.

"Come on Zuko!" I yelled running away from him "You have to catch me some time!"

"DO I have to catch you Tara?" he moaned

"Yes you do, because Fire Lady is the top rank of the fire nation, the woman who gives birth to the future Fire Lord." I said

"Actually…" he started "I make the future Fire Lord"

"Ewwww! Zuko! Gross!" I yelled making a sick face he got up

"I'll do anything for you…" I was cut off by when he pounced on me.

"Got you." He said as he helped me up

"Thank You ZuZu." I said as I kissed him on the lips. I closed my eyes, after a few seconds I broke the kiss.

"Maiko needs more clothes. She burnt them while fire bending." He said

"I'll go to the market and buy her more while you watch Jassy, Spirit, Ying, and Yang. Sound good?" I said

"Yes it does Tara." He said

"When Ying or Yang get hungry look in our fridge. I made milk for them. Love you! Bye!" I said as I pecked his lips and went to find Maiko.

I found Maiko in her room doing her fire bending.

"Hello?" I asked "Mai?"

"Yes?" the slender tall girl with black hair, mocha colored skin, and golden eyes looked at me. She looked so much like my daughter but to think that I saw my daughter dead on my bed. It was not possible. But I still remembered the scar she had on her arm.

"Mai. Were going to buy new clothes." I said

"But Auntie Katara…" Mai whined

"I'll buy you fire flakes." I offered

"Make it 2 and it's a deal." Mai said


End file.
